Simply Bliss
by Aussie Panda
Summary: Veronica was tense and stressed, all because the love of her life, Logan Echolls. But, will a night at his house change things Rated T for like, 5 swear words.


I don't own Veronica Mars…..but if dreams came true, I would.

* * *

The sun's blissful and naturally heated rays glazed over my features. Finally, I'm relaxed. My face had been set in a stubborn, stern expression for months. And it was all because of the man I love. I looked up as I thought about what happened in the cafeteria and how relived I was that Piz broke up with me shortly after. Logan was playfully dunking one of my best friends, Mac, in his pool that came with his new house. He had been happy to leave The Neptune Grand and all the painful memories that came with it.

He had been happier lately, but all of the history we had been through couldn't just be erased from your memory. He doesn't hate me, I thought, if he did he wouldn't have invited me over, but maybe he was just being polite. Ugh, I guess I don't know him so well anymore. I had no clue if he still loved me or if he was willing to give us another chance. I decided to just push all my worries in the back of my mind and read my book.

* * *

Everyone had left and I was the only one in the room with Logan. It was only a little bit awkward. "Um…. Do you want to…. stay?" He asked nervously.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked somewhat concerned. He shook his head and looked happy when I nodded and replied, "Sure." with a bit of a grin.

He chuckled, and showed me where I would sleep. After he showed me where everything was I called my Dad. No answer. So, I left a message.

When I walked out of the room Logan's eyes were closed and he was smiling. I just stared at him for a while. After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said and gave a tired smile. I bit my lip and nodded.

* * *

I had woken up with a start. It was dark out and I didn't know where I was, then I remembered and breathed in a sigh of relief. I had had a bad dream about Aaron and Lily, but in my dream he had not only succeeded in killing my Father he also killed Logan. I felt my cheeks and they were wet with tears.

I ached as I got out of the bed slowly. Tiptoeing through the house, I hoped Logan's room would be easy to find.

Finally, I thought as I opened the 5th door I checked and found a shirtless, sleeping Logan in the bed. I nudged him carefully to make sure I didn't scare him. He opened his drooping eyes and rubbed them. A small smile graced his lips as he said, "Hey hon."

Though we weren't together we still had pet names for each other and they were used often. I returned the comment with a sad smile. "Can I sleep here?" I asked, my voice quivering with nervousness. "I'm having a hard time sleeping." As I said this I looked away. It was partly true; I couldn't sleep because I had a bad dream, but I wasn't going to tell him that. If I did, he would probably want me to tell him about it and that was so not happening.

He nodded and scooted over to give me more room, then lifted the covers. I easily slid under and sighed in relief as I heard his loud, beating heart. I looked up at Logan and saw the concern on his face.

"What really happened Veronica?" He asked. _He was always so damn straightforward._ I looked at the ceiling, tears entering my eyes and threatening to fall.

"I had a bad dream." I replied, shaking slightly at the memory. He looked at me, his eyes willing me to continue. "He killed my Dad……..and you, and Lily." I knew the tears were falling freely now. As I said Lily's name I saw realization dawn on Logan's face.

"Oh sweetie……" Logan said as he hugged me closely to his body. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave…..ever. Ok?" I nodded quickly, trying to make his words true.

I turned my whole body towards him. "I love you" The words tumbled out of my mouth and hung out in the air.

Logan put his head on my shoulder and murmured, "I love you too." He kissed me on the lips, long and passionate. Finally, something was simple. I was happy and calm.

_**I was full of bliss. **_


End file.
